My Last Breath
by GoddessOfCsilla
Summary: During the foreseen 'final battle' against the fire nation, a man has fallen. His second in command avenges his death, through the murder of his assialant and the future Fire Lady. Maiko, Kataang. Chapters 1 and 2 coming soon.
1. C3, Whisper

**My Last Breath **

GoddessOfCsilla

8888888888888888888888888888

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_In a nutshell: _

_Avatar-not mine._

_Situation-mine._

8888888888888888888888888888

_Whisper_

After groping for her last knife, she punched it through her assailant's heart. Sweat, dirt, blood, and smoke perfumed the thick air as the weak clutched their sides bearing the slash of a steel blade.

Her grey eyes pierced the charged air in the foreground, a last challenge shot through the atmosphere that repelled the last of the once great army that guarded the palace.

The blade's hilt fell from her leather-bound fingers and then clattered against the blood puddled rock. She suddenly pivoted to face the fallen beasts in the center of the wasteland. A crowd was gathering there, the point swelling like a wound over a fallen man.

She clenched her jaw and ran, darting over and around mutated armor and ripped bodies. Her black hair, now cut short to the shoulders, wiped freely behind her. It was ripe and soaked with blood and dirt.

Pushing her way violently through the crowd she cursed and screamed, salty tears stung the wounds on her face.

She broke the line. His body was slung over the beast's saddle, now on the ground, broken and shocked, but the bleeding halted. His broken flesh contrasted deeply with the strong soul fighting beneath his eyelids. A large pool of blood laid at his boots, the princess long since removed.

Absently, she kneeled across it to watch him with wide eyes. Puzzled and worried expressions surrounded her and a healer stepped forward from the nurse's wavering ranks.

"Ma'am, we have done everything we can, luckily it did not channel through his heart. But—we must move him. We do not have the supplies to properly heal him here."

Mai's eyes frozen to the prince's scratched and pale face, she asked in a ghost-like whisper, "Katara. Where is she?"

"She's gone ahead with the Avatar. They should be with the Fire Lord now…"

"A Water Tribe healer!" She snapped her gaze away, briefly. "Anyone!"

"Mai." She said with sorrow, "... you need to calm down."

With a final fond look at Zuko, she stood sharply and regally, sweeping her sticky hair behind her shoulders.

"I am calm." She said, directed to Song. "Now, how is he going to be transported?" She paused and turned to a young male healer. "And you, go get me some knives."

She yawned.

8888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N-This story is titled 'My Last Breath' because this one-shot was originally a multi-chapter story, each chapter being based after a different Evanescence song-the first one based off 'My Last Breath'. This chapter is the third and based off 'Whisper'. Before I figured it was too depressing and long for the average FanFiction reader to enjoy-but due to popular demand I will be posting the rest of the story soon.**

**I've finished editing the first chapter, and when I'm finished the second (probably tomorrow) I will post them both of them and then edit the fourth and final fifth chapter.**

**Thank you for reading-no flames!**


	2. C4, Bring Me To Life

**My Last Breath**

GoddessOfCsilla

**A/N-I figured that if I'm going screw up the chapter order, I might as well do it thoroughly. This is the fourth chapter(the chapter that comes after the third, which is in this case-is the first). I guess you'll be getting most of the Maiko at once, and then I'll throw in the main Kataang parts later(real chapters one and two). Enjoy.**

8888888888888888888888888888

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_In a nutshell: _

_Avatar-not mine._

_Situation-mine._

8888888888888888888888888888

_Bring Me To Life_

Black velvet wrapped the arms of a young woman, exchanging weapons and protection for a grieving fashion statement. Protection. Weapons. Knives. Her life. Her love.

The sun blazed brightly through the iron-crossed windows in the Fire Nation palace. It flowed through the many hued bottles resting on the table at the foot of his large bed. Their rainbow shadows and the coal black of the walls, blood red of the sheets, pale faces, and dark wood were the only colors in the room besides the soft and hopeful grey eyes resting upon an ill man.

She had watched him like this-- in his fitful slumber, for hours. Coming to him between diplomatic skirmishes, her new job, and visiting her family and _adored_ Tom-Tom.

He twitched violently again, his cold sweaty hand forming the graceful arc of a blow delivered several days too late. The flesh of his scar tightened, then relaxed. He fought on.

Diplomats and heroes came and left with the sun slowly exploring the bedroom. They were made up the celebrated Avatar, his friends, healers, acquaintances, and the occasional noble complaining about the condition of their current Fire Lord. If he did not wake soon, a new heir would be chosen—but until then, General Iroh served in Zuko's place.

Another battle started—Mai looked up from cleaning a dart. It was a particularly nasty one she rescued from the neck of a very prestigious Fire Nation Admiral. Mai knew he wouldn't have liked it, but she took his hand. He shook violently again.

"I'm here, Zuko. I—love you."

No, she couldn't. She could not love a dead man. Their routine; her job, lunch together, fitful sleep—and reassuring words, it was all bitter sweet, but she feared it was as deep as their relationship could ever be.

"I love you, Zuko. Please come back to me."

She squeezed his hand again, caressed it lightly with her thumb, and then went back to her knives.

"Lady Mai?" He prodded her lightly again.

"Mm….Five more---Yes!"

She bolted upright in her chair, hand shooting to the knife that still rested in her lap.

"Woah!" Zuko's guard said, backing up across the room.

"You should leave now, it's almost midnight." He said cautiously. Indeed, blurred lights from sweet wax candles filled the room.

"Thank you."

He nodded and returned to his post at the door.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"You'll be here all night, right?"

He shook his head, "No, ma'am. We rotate shifts in an hour."

Rotated sitting in a plump chair snoozing for six hours. Nevertheless there was a guard 24/7, she'd seen hog-monkeys fight better. Mai could not trust them to protect Zuko in his weak state, so she would herself. It was her duty.

"Thank you." The noble woman pulled together a smile and watched him take 'position' at the door.

When she was sure he was fast asleep, she placed her supplies in a bag and balanced it over her shoulders. The knife wielder approached Zuko's peaceful body and took his hand then kissed him lightly of the cheek. Mai opened her eyes and watched curiously. His body and mind were both surprisingly peaceful now. Whether this was good, or bad, she did not know.

His hand moved within hers, his fingers clenched.

"Zuko?" His eyes fluttered slightly.

"Song!" Footsteps through the hall.

"Look!"

"Oh my gosh! Let me go get the others." She shot the young healer a puzzled look before turning back to Zuko.

"Lieutenant?"

"M---ai?" He croaked.

"Yes!"

"Where is the Avatar?"

"In bed…" She said, not sure it was the answer he was looking for.

"Fath-er…the….Oz-hai.."

His longer muscles started to flex and stretch; his eyes were half opened and worried.

"Ozhai……is no longer, Your Highness." Still holding his warming hand, she gave a mock bow, her smile radiating joy.

"Mai, I heard what you said."

"What?" She looked at him, genuinely confused.

His next fluid movements after days sleep startled her, but were appreciated at the least. He grabbed and pulled her half-way, kissing her full on the lips. They held each other, his strength slowly returning, until an army of healers could be heard parading towards them through the halls. The guard woke up.

"In my dreams."

His smile told her he loved her too.

8888888888888888888

**A/N-Ok, this is way fluffier than I intended it to be. Overall, I'm not really happy with this chapter. The new chapters will probably be up soon, considering I'm depressed and have nothing else to do. Normally people don't write obnoxiously fluffy stories when their depressed-do they? Lol**

**I hope you enjoyed this OOC random fluffy-ness that was this chapter. No flames, please. With more reviews I might throw in a couple bonus chapters. :)**


End file.
